Power Rangers Victorious
by CReepZ
Summary: When the world is under attack they need some Power Rangers. Zordon and Alpha pick 5 kids(Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega and Cat Valentine) to save the world but Jade gets jealous that she wasn't picked to a power ranger so she joins the force of evil to kill the Power Ranger
1. Chosen ones

**I like these stuff about fan fiction so I wanted to write some fanfiction myself**


	2. First Mission

**Here are the rangers:**

**Beck Oliver as Red Ranger**

**Andre Harris as Blue Ranger**

**Robbie Shapiro as Black Ranger**

**Tori Vega as Yellow Ranger**

**Cat Valentine as Pink Ranger **

* * *

**Two astronauts are on planet Mars looking for life**

**Astronaut 1: Were closer to life**

**Astronaut 2: The only life on this planet is us**

**Astronaut 1: Wait I see a dumpster like thing there, lets check it out**

**Astronaut 2: I don't think this is right**

**Astronaut 1: What are you to chicken**

**Astronaut 2: No I just don't think this is right**

**Astronaut 1: Bark, Bark, bark!**

**Astronaut 2: Okay, I'll do it if just so you could stop with that annoying noise**

**The two astronaut's open the dumpster like thing and unleashed Rita Repulsa and her gang**

**Rita: That was some sleep**

**Rita: Who let us out**

**Goldar: It's those guy's in the suits **

**Rita smiled at them in an evil way**

**Rita: Thank you for releasing us, I will give a gift for what you did for me**

**Astronaut 1: I like gift's**

**Rita blasted the astronaut's with a beam of electricity**

* * *

**It's been a long and exhausting day at Hollywood, the gang had to do a homework assignment. **

**They had a 2 hour break and Beck fell asleep**

**In Becks dream**

**Rita: The world is mine. All mine! Ahhahahhahahahahaha HA!**

**Back to real life**

**Tori: Beck, Beck wake up**

**Andre: Dude wake up man**

**Beck wakes up and scream's NO!**

**Cat: Ah! You scared me**

**Beck: Sorry Cat. I just had a nightmare that's all**

**Jade: Babe what's wrong**

**Beck: I had a dream about Rita**

**Andre: That witch that you made up**

**Robbie: Its a monster that you had a fear of when you were a kid**

**Cat: I had a fear of a monster**

**Tori: What was it called**

**Cat: What was what**

**Tori: Never mind**

**Jade: Describe her**

**Beck: She wears a robe and some black thing on her head.**

* * *

**Zordon and his robot sidekick Alpha, they were sleeping for over a century but woke up after hearing Rita is back alive **

**Zordon: Alpha, wake up alpha**

**Alpha: What, that was the longest sleep I've ever had**

**Zordon: This isn't a time for jokes Alpha**

**Alpha: What do you want me to do**

**Zordon: I want you to find 5 kids**

**Zordon: There's also a boy named Beck Oliver whose been having these dreams if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have woke up**

**Alpha: Okay I'll pick other people as well**

* * *

**An earthquake began and the teenagers were terrified**

**Tori: What's happening **

**Andre: It's an earthquake**

**Beck heard a familiar voice and then realized that it was Rita**

**Beck: Its Rita**

**Robbie: It can't be she's just a figment of your imagination**

**Beck: I know that voice from anywhere **

**Jade: We should check it out**

**Cat: But there's an earthquake **

**Tori: It's going on right now**

**The teens felt the earthquake stop and they went outside to check it out**

**Jade: See there's nothing there**

**Rita: Oh what are we looking at them**

**Beck looked freaked out**

**Everyone was about to run inside but thought to shocked by electricity, but they were teleported to a mysterious place**

* * *

**The teens were flying through the air**

**Beck: What's happening**

**Andre: Are we floating**

**Robbie: How is this possible**

**The teens landed in a mysterious place and saw Alpha running in the room**

**Beck: Who's that**

**Robbie: Cool it's a robot**

**Alpha shocked him **

**Robbie: Ow**

**Andre: That's what you get for touching him**

**Zordon: Welcome humans, this is an event that will change your life forever**

**Cat: Ah! talking head **

**Tori: It's not really scary**

**Zordon: Don't be scared, I'm not the enemy here**

**Jade: Why are we here bodyless dude**

**Beck: At lease speak with some respect**

**Zordon: I've five of you to become powerful beings called Power Rangers**

**A beam of light went round Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat**

**Cat: Haha I like pink**

**Zordon: Cat you'll be the Pink Ranger**

**Cat: Yay I like pink**

**Zordon: Tori you'll become the Yellow Ranger**

**Tori: Sounds good**

**Zordon: Robbie you'll become the Black Ranger**

**Robbie: I'm finally part of something**

**Zordon: Andre you'll become the Blue Ranger**

**Andre: Cool**

**Zordon: Beck you'll become the Red Ranger**

**Beck: Wait I've heard of the Power Rangers**

**Andre: Its that kid show with the people that went into suits**

**Robbie: With the red one as the leader**

**Beck: What I'm the leader**

**Zordon: You'll be the leader**

**The team got their morphers**

**Jade: Wait **

**Alpha: What**

**Jade: Why does everyone else get powers but I don't **

**Zordon: You were chosen but you didn't prove your powers like them**


End file.
